1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic elevator doors and more particularly pertains to a new RAILWAY SAFETY SYSTEM for preventing a person from falling off a ledge adjacent a passenger car railway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic elevator doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic elevator doors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automatic elevator doors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,944; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,552; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,938; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,950; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,845; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,812.
In these respects, the RAILWAY SAFETY SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a person from falling off a ledge adjacent a passenger car railway.